1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connection box.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrical connection box is disclosed in JP-A-2003-164039, which includes a control circuit substrate, switching members disposed on the front surface of the control circuit substrate to be controlled by the control circuit substrate, electrical power conductive paths disposed along the front surface of the control circuit substrate to be connected to a power supply.